


Goodbyes: (Or Aloha Til We Meet Again):

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, General, Goodbyes, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memorials, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Tragedy, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve had fainted from his radiation poisoning, He wants to make his last goodbyes count, Does he ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 6





	Goodbyes: (Or Aloha Til We Meet Again):

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Danny have their moment together.

*Summary: Steve had fainted from his radiation poisoning, He wants to make his last goodbyes count, Does he ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

“It’s not fair, It’s not just fair, We are suppose to have forever”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said through his tears, as he was laying with his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, in his hospital bed. The Former Seal was on his last leg, as he was being made comfortable, til it was time for him to die. The Blond was very angry that his chance at happiness was being taken away from him in an instant. He was so hoping that they would have a future together.

“Danno, We....We had a lifetime, more than anyone ever had”, The Former Seal said with a smile, as he breathed out. He hated that this was causing his lover pain, & he wanted to avoided it, as much as he could. But, It couldn’t be helped. “Yeah, But, I can’t do this without you”, The Shorter Man said sadly, as he burrowed his face into his lover’s chest gently, as they stayed there for awhile. 

Steve said with sudden renewed strength, “Yes, You can, Count on our ohana, as your support system”, He vowed to his super seal that he would do that. The **_Five-O Commander_** decides to close his eyes, & get as much sleep as he can, cause he had to make a lot of last minute arrangements. He wouldn’t be happy, if it didn’t get done, & it would be hanging over his soul forever.

The Loudmouth Detective knew what his hunky brunette was thinking. He kissed him, & said, “I will help you get your stuff done, I will make sure that the others are here too”. Steve was smiling gratefully at him, They shared one more kiss, & the blond went to update the others, as Steve was relaxing at that moment, & thinking of the last things that he wanted to say to his ohana.


End file.
